People who embroider normally have many skeins of differently colored floss or thread, as well as other supplies and accessories, such as scissors, needles, pins, thimbles, patterns and the like. It is convenient to be able to organize all of these embroidery materials in a single container. However, conventional storage boxes typically do not allow for organized storage of both the floss and other accessories.
The embroidery floss is normally purchased in the form of a skein, with a band secured around the skein. The band has indicia thereon to identify the color of the floss. In conventional floss organizer boxes, the identifying band is not used or is not visible. Also, some boxes require the person to rewrap the skein of floss around a spool, which is time consuming.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved box for organizing embroidery floss and accessories.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an embroidery supply box which permits quick and easy organization of skeins of floss and other embroidery accessories.
A further objective of the present objective of the present invention is the provision of a unique spool for embroidery floss.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a spool upon which a skein of embroidery floss can be placed without unwrapping or rewinding, and which utilizes the color-identifying band of the floss.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a box having a plurality of compartments for receiving skeins of embroidery floss, and a separate compartment for receiving embroidery accessories.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an embroidery organizer box which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives become apparent from the following description of the invention.